cryptozoologyfandomcom-20200213-history
Yeti
The Yeti is a large hairy bipedal creature, like a bigfoot, sometimes described as white other times as brown haired and seen mainly in high mountain ranges such as the Himalayas. The Himalayan mountain range straddles the border between India, Nepal, and Tibet. The Range includes the tallest land based mountain in the world, Mount Everest, which is about 29,000 feet high. The high ranges are snow bound most of the year and few people live there. The search to find the Yeti is not a modern one, in the time of Alexander the Great, around 326 BC he set out to conquer the Indus Valley and having heard the stories of the yeti asked to see one. Apparently, the locals told him the creature could not survive in the lower atmosphere and could not be brought down the mountain. Legend perhaps but reports continue. In 1925 a Greek photographer, N. A. Tombazi, was working as a member of a British geological expedition in the Himalayas, when a creature was pointed out to him. It was moving in the distance across some lower slopes. "Unquestionably, the figure in outline was exactly like a human being, walking upright and stopping occasionally to uproot or pull at some dwarf rhododendron bushes," said Tombazi, "It showed up dark against the snow and, as far as I could make out wore no clothes." The creature disappeared before a photograph could be taken but as he went through his descent Tombazi found footprints in the snow. "They were similar in shape to those of a man, but only six to seven inches long by four inches wide at the broadest part of the foot. The marks of five distinct toes and the instep were perfectly clear, but the trace of the heel was indistinct." There were 15 prints which were 12 inches (30 cms) to two feet (60 cms) distance apart . Tombazi asked the locals about the creature he'd seen and they said it was a demon. In 1938 another encounter with a Yeti was reported. Captain d'Auvergue, the curator of the Victoria Memorial in Calcutta, India, was travelling the Himalayas alone when he became snow blind.( This is where the reflection of the snow causes temporary blindness and is the reason people wear snow goggles these days to cut down the glare) As he lay fearing death from exposure he was rescued. He claimed he was found by a nine foot tall ( 3 metres) Yeti and that he/ she /it nursed him back to health. Captain d'Auvergue was then able to descend the mountain and return home. In 1951 Two British mountaineers Eric Shipton and Michael Ward found and photographed some tracks in the snow. They were on the south western slopes of the Menlung Glacier, which lies between Tibet and Nepal, at an altitude of 20,000 feet. The footprints were 13 inches( 32.5 cms) wide and 18 inches( 45 cms) long. Shipton and Ward followed the prints for a about a mile before the trail disappeared on hard ice. They have been accused of a hoax but it seems unlikely that anyone would be walking about in those temperatures in their bare feet. In 1953 Sir Edmund Hillary and his Sherpa guide, Tenzing Norgay, on their record ascent to the top of Mount Everest, in 1953, saw giant foot prints on the way up. Hillary however later said he did not believe in the Yeti. In 1970, British mountaineer Don Whillans claimed to have witnessed a creature when scaling Annapurna. Whillans was scouting for a campsite when he heard some odd cries which his Sherpa guide said were a Yeti's call. That night, he saw a dark shape moving near his camp. The next day, saw some large human-like footprints in the snow, and later that same day viewed a bipedal, ape-like creature for 20 minutes through binoculars. In 1972, footprints were found by Edward Cronin and Dr Howard Emery around Everest base Camp. They followed these to a steep incline. They said a person could not have climbed the slope. A mould of the footprint was taken for Jeffrey McNeely. 1978 Lord Hunt, also known as John Hunt, who led the successful 1953 expedition to climb Mount Everest, took a photograph of what some thought could be Yeti tracks. In 1984, mountaineer David P. Sheppard of Hoboken, New Jersey, claims to have been followed by a large, furry man over the course of several days while he was on the southern side of Everest. No proof has been found and a photograph proved inconclusive. More recently : Dec 12, 2007 In the past weeks, world media have had another Yeti frenzy - with Reuters this time breaking the news of supposed Yeti tracks found in Nepal. In a later report, there was also news of a runaway elephant in the area. Late last week, Ang Tshering shot over a report with his own take on current events, including the Yeti and a stay with Everest climber Prague mayor Bem who just recently released a book about his eventful climb. On October 20th, 2008 seven Japanese adventurers photographed prints possibly made by a Yeti. The leader, Yoshiteru Takahashi claims to he saw a Yeti on a 2003 expedition, and wants to record a Yeti in action on camera. The Yeti is also reported in Siberia and several expeditions have attempted to find it. Category:CryptoWiki Category:Cryptozoology Category:Cryptids category:Mammals Category:Article stubs Category:Hominids Category:Humanoids Category:China Category:Asia